A Hallowed Eve
by Magma Red
Summary: Halloween: The one day of the year you dress up in costumes and get free candy. That's what every one knows it as, but, what happens when kidnapping is tossed in the caldron?
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning!" Opening her eyes, Xavia saw Alexander standing over her, smiling. "Guess what today is!"

"Halloween." Xavia tells him, rolling over.

"That right! The day you get to dress up in all sorts of costumes!"

"Yes, now go spread your joy elsewhere..."

"...You just don't want me to get you out of bed to try on different costumes."

"Correct."

"Oh, pooh, you're just not excited. Just think of all the candy!"

"I can buy candy."

"You'll get to spend time with friends!"

"...True." Xavia says, sitting up and pushing the covers off. "But still. I need to see if the other would agree before dragging them off to do it."

"Alright...I'm heading back to the estate." He tells her, Xavia turning to her dresser, and getting dressed. Her vest had been replaced with a brown coat due to the chill the air had acquired, then getting a pastry from the cabinet and heading outside.

There was already a fire in the pit, Todd, Pauleen and Rupert sitting around it, Todd and Pauleen wearing warmer version of their clothes.

"Hey guys." Xavia says, going over and sitting on her log.

"Good morning." Rupert tells her.

"Hey!" Todd replies.

"Any idea what you're going to be?" Pauleen asks.

"Not the slightest. You guys?" She asks.

"I have to agree with your statement." Rupert tells her. "Though I have the feeling many of my fangirls want me to go with them as someone named Edmund..."

"Ugh! That guy from that vampire romance series Moonlight?!" Todd exclaims.

"I don't want to live on this planet anymore." Xavia says, Pauleen laughing.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll all find something out." She says. "Can't Alexander help us?"

"He's overly zealous about this holiday." Xavia tells her.

"Good morning." The four youths look to see Mordred coming over, wearing a light blue jacket in place of his vest.

"Mornin'." Xavia tells him, he sitting next to her.

"So, any idea what we can do today?" He asks.

"Well, we need to decide what we're all going trick or treating as." Pauleen tells him, he blinking.

"I'll explain later, but it's fun. You can come with us." Xavia tells him.

"Ah, thank you..." He says. "Oh, by the way, I just came from Cranial. Someone broke into Prof. Scatterly's museum."

"WHAT?!" Xavia yells.

A minute later...

Jumping off the helicopter, Xavia dashes over to the museum, seeing the police tape around the door, which had been torn from the hinges, and into the museum.

The Slablet table was over turned, some shelves knocked off the wall, display cases smashed, glass carpeting the floor.

"Professor!" Xavia says, running over to the portly man, who was looking around sadly, a Staff member next to him writing a report.

"Ah...Hello, old bean." He says, then sighing. "Such a sad sight...that someone would have the nerve to treat artifacts like this, eh wot?"

"Indeed..." Xavia says, looking around again, her friends coming in, stepping carefully. "Was anything stolen?"

"Yes, this." He tells her, handing her a photo of a black object, two pointed pillars rising from the base and twisting around each other.

"I found it over on Ilium. I've little idea what it is, other than that, nothing." He tells her.

"I see..." She says. "I feel like I've seen this before..."

"Well, it's the fifth thing that's been stolen this month." The Staff member, Devon, says, clicking his pen and putting it away.

"What?" Xavia asks. "Fifth?"

"Yeah, what's worse is that Fighter are also disappearing."

"How many?"

"Including the reported one this morning? Thirty-one. One for each day of this month." He tells her frowning.

"..._What?"_

A minute later...

"FIGHTERS ARE DISAPPEARING AND WE WEREN'T INFORMED?!" Xavia roars, slamming a hand down on Joe's desk, the man jumping.

"...W-well, yeah, pard."

"Joseph, we are the Caliosteo Patrol Team, it is OUR job to make sure that the Fighters are kept safe, and yet you don't tell us about this?!"

"..." He sighs, sitting back. "Look, y'all went through that whole ZZ thing, and I was just worried it'd be too much pressure."

"We defeated a flying skull that could take over bodies. Finding Fighters shouldn't _be_ a problem."

"Now look," Joe tells her, standing up. "it ain't jus' about that. Y'all are _kids._ Y'all had to fight an adults battle, make choices adults should've, and took danger y'all shouldn't have. If there's someone out there abducting' Fighters, let us handle it!"

"Joe, you know good and well that I have fought in _wars._ I have seen first-hand terrible, nightmare-making things that still haunt me." She says. "I'll do it by myself if you're so worried."

"No." He tells her. "Yer too young."

_"I'M OVER 20,000 YEARS OLD!" _Xavia roars, the three youths in the back jumping. "I'm not worried about my death if that's what it takes to free the other Fighters!"

"And that's why you ain't goin'!"

"Oh, so YOU can risk your park to save people from becoming a vessel, yet I can't risk my life to save Fighters?!"

"Who said they're even in danger?!"

"RIGHT, BECAUSE THEY WERE FORCED INTO TAKING A VACTION SOMEWHERE!"

"Xa-"

"Rupert, shut up." She tells him, pointing but not looking at him. "So is this why you've been sending us all over the place? So we wouldn't find out and step up?"

"Xavia, yer th' one steppin' up." Joe tells her. "You said it yourself, part of your mind is the same as yer physical age. It's time ya stopped takin' so much responsibility! All you're doin' is weighting yerself down with a burden, and you won't let anyone else help ya out!"

"I've lived my life! It won't matter if I die!"

"WELL ALL OF US DISAGREE!" Joe roars, slamming his hands down on the desk. "Now I don't wanna hear heads or tails of this again, alright?! Leave it to the adults!"

"..." Xavia says nothing, the two of them staring each other down.

"..." Todd, Rupert and Pauleen all exchange looks, then looking back at their two friends, Xavia stepping back.

"..._Fine._" She growls, jabbing her hands into her pockets and stalking over to the elevator, the three youths following her.

"..." Silence as they ride down.

"...You're still going to look into it, aren't you, digadig?" Pauleen asks.

"Straight shoot I am." Xavia tells her, they arriving at the upper deck, Mordred looking up.

"Well?" He asks, following them, Xavia leading as she went down the steps.

"He doesn't want me looking into it." She says. "Ain't no way I'm stopping just cause some adult tells me not too...Wait here."

She goes into Terry's office, the dark-haired man going through a filing cabinet.

"Terry, I need to see the reports of the missing Fighters and the items stolen this month." She tells him, he looking over at her.

"Nope." He says. "Just got a call from Joe. He said you weren't allowed anywhere near those things."

"..." Xavia stands there, thinking.

"And if I were to get Stella to go out with you?" She asks, Terry looking up at her again.

"...What?" He asks.

"Well, she told me she owes me one for stopping the men who were scaring off the Fighters, and, I haven't used the favor yet, so I could get her to go out with you."

"..." He blinks then shakes his head. "She still likes Joe more..."

"One date can change that." Xavia tells him. "One date can make her realize you're the man for her."

"...No." He says. "I still can't let you have the documents. Orders are orders."

"..." She sighs, then walks back out.

"Well?" Rupert asks her. "Are you ready to stop now?"

"Rupert," She says, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I will never give up." She then keeps walking forward, hand going back to her pocket, where she rubbed her fingers over the medal she had pinched from Rupert's pocket.

A few minutes later...

"Terry!" A Staff member yells, running into the office, the said man looking up. "There's a rouge Krypto out at Dusty Dunes! We can't get it under control!"

"I'm coming!" Terry says, dashing out of the room and out of the Station with the staff member.

Xavia walked around the corner, and into the office.

_'Rupert will be very displeased when he finds out.' _The Krypto says.

_'Relax.' _Xavia tells him, going through the filing cabinet. _'I owe him big time for this, and I can slip you back into his pocket, no questions asked.'_

_ 'You're a sneaky little thing...'_

_ 'I know.' _She replies, putting the required files into her backpack and walking out, riding the helicopter back to Residential Isle.

"Xavia!" Mordred says, rushing over to the landing pad, Xavia hopping out. "I recognize this artifact from my history lessons. It's a cursed object that was hidden away with thirty others."

"Good. Anything else?" Xavia asks, the two hurriedly walking.

"Yes. Each one represents a different way to die, and, this is the month of the Hallowed Eve, which is about remembering the deceased. The one in this photograph is stabbed."

"And the Fighters?"

"Well, I'm not sure of human relations." He tells her.

"All right...And Mordred?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for agreeing to help me."

"You're welcome. I want to make up for my past mistake."

"I understand." She tells him, they coming to the clearing, Todd, Rupert and Pauleen sitting around the fire.

"There you are." Rupert says, standing and going over. "Where were you?"

"I was checking on the Professor and helping him straighten up the museum." She tells him.

"...Xavia, I swear if you're looking into this missing Fighters thing-"

"I'm not, I promise." She tells him. "Terry made a point, and I offered to just go around a ask about the Fighter that went missing; see if there's any relation. I'm still helping, but it's not dangerous..."

She hugs him, slipping the Krypto medal into his pocket as she did, able to feel Rupert stiffen.

"...It's very kind of you to worry, though." She tells him, stepping back, then heading up into her cabin, Mordred following.

They started working, going through the files and comparing the five known artifacts to the Fighters.

"Interesting." Xavia says, Mordred looking up at her.

"What it is?"

"This one that you identified, stabbed, the Fighter that was reported missing today was into knife throwing." She tells him.

"True," Mordred tells her, shifting through the papers. "This one, this artifact," he held up a photo of a strangely formed greenish rock with dips and bumps as it corkscrewed and folded back on itself. "this one is disease. And the Fighter that disappeared the same day had just gotten better from a fever."

"Alright, at least we know the relation between human and artifact..." Xavia tells him. "And with that we can deduce each of the other artifacts from the individual Fighter, but we still need the abductor, the place they were taken, and motive..."

"...Xavia." Mordred says, she looking up at him. "It just occurred to me, but, I'm the only one who had knowledge of these artifacts. Not even you knew, so..."

"You're saying that someone may have survived thousands of years from the Kingdom of Caliosteo?" She asks. "You and I are the only ones who would've been capable of that."

"But you did mention one of your men from the Shadow Wars survived when he let them corrupt his person."

"True, but 18,000 years ago, how they controlled you was the only way they had; they called you their guinea pig."

"..." Mordred frowns, allowing his head to bang against the table.

"Aw, relax. You'd look adorable as a guinea pig." She tells him, looking through more papers. "But back to the point, I'm not sure how anyone could survive from the Kingdom of Caliosteo. They'd have to have made it through the Shadow Wars, and the Purifier being activated."

"...What if they didn't?" He asks.

"What?"

"Was there any signs of struggling?"

"Not much, just more them getting scared and running about, why?"

"What if was a ghost?"

"...That would actually make sense..." Xavia agrees. "After all, what else would leave nothing behind?"

"All right," Mordred says, writing Ghost onto the holo-board Xavia had set up, showing connection between clues. "So, that's only option that makes sense. Now what?"

"Well," Xavia starts, getting up and looking at the board. "is there anyone from the Kingdom that would try to harm people like this?"

"...Well..." Mordred says, looking over the board. "...Not one I can-"

"WAIT." Xavia says, realization overcoming her, looking through photos of the missing Fighters.

"What is it?"

"Mordred, all of the Fighters have either blue eyes or black hair." She tells him. "And think about it, you said that you one time saw a man be hug for treason and it greatly disturbed you, you said that you got very sick one time when you were little, and one of your instructor taught you how to throw bladed objects."

"And?"

"AND, one of the artifacts was war, one of the missing Fighters has an interest in wars, and YOU went to war with me."

"...So the ghost is after me..." He says, looking at the paper.

"That's right." She tells him.

"...I don't...why take these other Fighters if it wants me?"

"Well, it may be that these other Fighters had some likeness to you, or it's trying to get you to do something, so it's taking these Fighters since you wouldn't do it willingly."

"...Amazing..." He says. "...So now what?"

"Is there anyone who wished you harm?"

"Aside from everyone in the Kingdom?"

"Okay, people who knew you before the Shadows took over and made you into a monster?"

"...Yes!" He says, his eyes widening. "There was a boy named Gawain, we fought over Genive's hand when we were young. He was very trying and I had feared he'd abuse his powers so I had the seat of the Isle of the Desert given to his brother, and he cursed me for it!"

"Alright, this is coming together more." Xavia says, writing it on the board, then stepping back. "Now, is there anywhere he'd take them?"

"...Yes! The catacombs under where the manor was!"

"And that was?"

"It was where the coliseum was built and where the present day Station stands!"

"Let's go!" Xavia tells him, they running out the door, and to the helicopter, leaving behind a confused Patrol Team.

"...Where're they going?" Todd asks.

"They've been running around a lot, diga..." Pauleen says. "Xavia always asks him to come along even though he's not part of the team..."

"..." Rupert stands there for a moment, then walking towards the path to the Helicopter clearing.

"Where are YOU going?!" Todd asks.

"Something's not right." He says.

"Wait for us! They're our friends too, digadig!" Pauleen says, the two rushing to catch up.

With Xavia and Mordred...

"Alright, you know the tunnel system under the islands better than me." Mordred tells Xavia, the two getting off the helicopter. "How do we get into the tunnel system?"

"..." Xavia thinks, looking through the various maps she had drawn of the tunnels, the room, entrances, the areas surrounding...

"There's one in Rainbow Canyon. Let's go!" She tells him, they running. They came out to the site, went across the rope bridge and rode down the gondola, Xavia going over to the cliff face.

"The entrance is down there." She says, pointing down.

"...Where?"

"There's a pocket in the canyon wall. We'd climb down and enter into the tunnel."

"Genius..."

"Thank you." Xavia tells him, holding up her arm with her Vivosaur Holder, releasing Najya, the Hopter making a circle and landing behind them.

"Let's go!" Mordred says, climbing onto her, Xavia behind him.

"Have you ever noticed how often we say that?" She asks.

Meanwhile...

"So you didn't give her permission to ask about the Fighters and give the information to you?" Rupert asks Terry, who sat behind his desk.

"No." He tells the youth. "She asked if she could have the files, I declined since Joe told me not to, and then she tried to bribe me. I declined that as well, then she left."

"Hm..." Rupert hums.

"Did you leave your office anytime after that, digadig?" Pauleen asks.

"Uh...Yeah!" Terry says. "There was report of a haywire Krypto but there was nothing wrong when I got there."

"She used that to get the files!" Todd says, Terry jumping up and tearing open the file cabinet, looking through the files.

"Aw, man you're right!" He says.

"We need to find Xavia, now." Rupert says, the three youths running out. People pointed them in the direction of Rainbow Canyon, and persons there told them they rode the gondola down. Taking another, the rode down to find the area empty.

"...Now what?" Todd asks.

Meanwhile...

"How did I not know about these?" Mordred asks, looking around the tunnel, Xavia holding a lantern in her hand.

"From what I could tell, your father didn't tell you about them before his madness took control." Xavia tells him. "I rather liked exploring these tunnels. I still enjoy spelunking, but it faintly reminds me of when I was captured in the War of Oppression."

"What did they do?"

"It was a form of torture: A room short enough to where you couldn't stand up, but small enough to where you were unable to sit down. It was over a hundred degrees during the day, and almost freezing at night."

"That's terrible."

"That's why they did it." She replies. "Here we are." She says, looking up at a door that was little above stripes of wood rotted from age, the rubbery feeling material swarmed with termites.

The door creaks open, Xavia and Mordred slipping in, the cavern in front of them dark with eeriness, the lantern lighting a few yards around them. The floor was smooth, ceiling having few stalactites.

"...Th-this is a Burial Room..." Mordred whispers.

"I know." Xavia tells him, looking to see him having both hands over his heart and eyes closed.

_"Sit vobiscum, meorum." _He says.

_May you rest in peace, my kin. _Xavia translates, looking around the room. It was long, the walls having coffins of stone, Caliostenise carved on the sides and decorated according to social rank, job, age, and gender.

"Come on." Xavia says, moving forward, Mordred following her. Their footsteps echoed off the room, their shadows danced with the flame of the lantern, causing unease as they moved over the coffins, like the spirits of the dead persons had taken control of them.

A chill washed over their back, they quickly looking to see nothing.

Shivers danced down their spines, walking forward again when the light went out.

The surrounding darkness moved in, surrounding them, Xavia feeling Mordred's hand on her shoulder, she putting her hand over his.

"This isn't good..." He murmurs.

"I know..." She agrees, taking out an electric lantern and turning it on.

Right there in front of her was skull covered in rotted flesh.

Her screaming voice rang out, she falling back right into Mordred who yelled with appalled horror at the sight, the lantern falling to the ground.

"..." Silence stilled the cool air, Mordred hugging Xavia from behind, the two sitting on the ground.

"...Was Gawain this messed up when he was alive?" She asks.

"When he got older, yes..." He replies, shakily standing, still hugging Xavia so she stood as well.

"Alright, alright..." Xavia says, prying Mordred's arms off and picking up the lantern. "Let's find the Fighters, collect the artifacts, and catch Gawain in a Ectocatcher I have, then we can leave."

"Easier said than done." Mordred tells her.

They continue on.

Meanwhile...

"Where in the world are they?!" Rupert asks, pacing back and forth, Todd and Pauleen sitting on a rock, thinking.

"They couldn't have just disappeared!" He continues.

"Xavia did do that a bunch of times, remember?" Todd asks.

"Not helping." Rupert tells him. "But what I'm wondering is WHY she'd do this!"

"...How so, digadig?" Pauleen asks.

"We're a team, and yet..." He throws his arms up. "When ever it concerns splitting up, she always asks Mordred along!"

"Rupert, diga, Mordred grew up separated from the world." Pauleen tells him. "Xavia's just trying to make sure nothing happens to him, diga, and show him how the world works. There's nothing wrong with that, digadig."

"..." He looks away, sitting down on the ledge.

_...I just don't like it. He shows up out of nowhere and she immediately takes him under her wing. _He thinks. _...Now whenever we have to take care of something she invites him along...He's very nice and I like him, but still! Why?! Now...it's not...I don't like it. Before he kept coming along, when we split up it was Xavia and I together...Just the two of us...now he's always there and...I can't talk to her._

"...Do you think they went further diga-down into the canyon, digadig?" Pauleen asks.

Meanwhile...

Xavia looks around a corner, seeing pillars done into a circular format.

"What is this?" She asks, Mordred looking over her shoulder.

"This is the first burial room. My great grandfather founded the Kingdom and put three of his closest friends in charge of each island. This is where they were buried..."

"I see..." Xavia says, then walking towards them.

"HHHMMMM!"

"There!" She says, pointing at one of the pillars, rope around it. The two run to it, seeing a Fighter tied up, an artifact that resembled a torch in his lap.

"Are you alright? Do you know where anyone else is?" Xavia asks, taking his gag off while Mordred untied him.

"Y-yes! We're tied around various pillars!" He tells her, rubbing his wrists.

"Alright, stay close to us." Xavia tells him. "And I need that artifact, I'll lock it away so no one else can take it."

"You can have it!" He tells her, dropping it in her hands, she putting it into her pack, the three running to the next pillar, finding another Fighter. After a bit, they had all the Fighters released and Xavia had the artifacts in her pack.

"Alright, Mordred, you see them up to the surface." She tells him, he frowning.

"And you?"

"I'll find the abductor." She tells him, handing him the lantern and putting on night vision goggles, heading into the dark.

"..." Mordred sighs, looking at the group of Fighters. "Follow me!"

Meanwhile...

"Th-this place is creepy!" Todd stammers, the trio walking through the burial chambers, Rupert holding a lantern while Todd and Pauleen had flashlights.

"The Digadigamid back home is more welcoming than this, digadig!" Pauleen agrees, Rupert silent.

"Sh!" He says, stopping and holding up a hand. "Did you hear that?"

"..." Silence, they hearing it: faint footsteps, many people by the sound of it.

Another lantern came round the corner, lighting Mordred's face and showing other Fighters following him.

"Mordred!" Todd exclaims.

"Hello, friends." He says.

"Where's Xavia?" Rupert asks.

"She said she was going to find the abductor."

"And you let her go alone?!"

"Arguing with her wouldn't work, you know that!"

"Help him get the Fighters out of here, I'll find Xavia!"

"Ru..." Mordred sighs, Rupert disappearing into the dark. _They're both as stubborn as mules..._

With Xavia...

She stepped lightly through the dark, the cool air washing around her.

Footsteps.

Rapid approaching...

_Rupert? _She wonders, turning head to see a light in the corridor, he coming around the corner.

"Xavia!" He exclaims, running right to her. "What in the world were you thinking?! Going off by yourself like that?!"

"I was thinking that I was going to catch the abductor." She replies.

"But all by yourself?! Xavia, you-"

"Wait." Xavia tells him, looking at the floor behind him, seeing where the dust was disturbed. "...There's four sets of foot prints.

"...Four?" Rupert asks, then looking to see she was correct. "...Who else would leave tracks?"

"..." Xavia's eyes suddenly widened as she recognized the pattern of the tracks. "Lee and Jerry."

"Who?"

"Us."

The two turn, seeing the men standing there, Lee holding a K. O. Blaster, Jerry holding a flash light.

"Well, if it isn't the girl that busted us." Lee says, glaring.

"Is this really the best you could come up with? Or is it just because Rockin' Billy isn't here?" Xavia asks.

"We don't need him to get payback." Jerry tells her. "We knew we needed a way to lure you down here, so, we started kidnapping Fighters."

_How'd they know about the artifacts? ...No, those would have nothing to do with it...Oh WOW, so this was just one huge coincidence. _

"Now, we get our revenge, and no one can find you!" Lee tells her, firing the K.O. Blaster. Grabbing Rupert's shoulder, Xavia jumps out of the way, throwing her lantern at Lee. It hits him square in the face, his arm flailing out they hit Jerry, Xavia charging and grabbing him the shoulder, jumping over him, then striking pressure points on their back so they fell to the floor, paralyzed.

Later...

"So the artifacts and kidnappings had nothing to do with anything?" Mordred asks, he and Xavia standing off from the group of Staff and Fighters. The Staff were tending to the Fighters that had been kidnapped, while other Fighters stood watching, Terry and Joe talking while the rest of the Patrol Team stood with them, Rupert looking over his shoulder at Xavia and Mordred.

"That's right." Xavia tells him. "They used some kind of mechanism that sent out waves to the minds of the fighters, almost like mind control."

"I see..." Mordred says, nodding. "So, what will happen to the two men? Lee and Jerry?"

"They'll be sent back to prison on charge of kidnapping and theft, as well as damaging museum propriety." She explains.

"That's good." He tells her, Rupert coming over.

"So...how are you two hold up?" He asks.

"We're fine, rich boy." Xavia tells him. "Anyhow...you guys still up for trick-or-treating?"

* * *

**AN-DONE!**

**Anyways, I do not own FF or FFC, and...**

**What should these guys go as for Halloween, and what should happen to them?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I SHOULD HAVE WRITTEN THIS LAST WEEK, NOT TODAY. ;A;**

* * *

"I'm NOT going as Faelern!" Rupert says, the five youths sitting around the camp fire.

"But Todd looks a lot like Jace and your hair and eye color are complete opposites of Zander's, your eyes don't match Kael's, and we know there's no way you're going as Cain." Xavia tells him.

"Yes, but, Faelern has tan skin, green eyes, light brown hair, not to mention the tattoos all over him, and, HE ONLY WEARS HIPSTERS!"

"You'd get a lot of candy from fan girls, digadig." Pauleen says, they laughing while Rupert just furrowed his brows more.

"You could go as a Noble in the Silver Order!" Todd suggests, Rupert shaking his head.

"Those are the villains...And Xavia, why would you go as Adia?! She has silver hair!"

"Because, I'm the closest personality to her's, and Pauleen is a perfect Sky, aside from hair and eye color." She replies.

"And how is Todd a good Jace?! Jace is a drunken lech while Todd is as innocent as a rabbit!"

"Why a rabbit?" Todd asks.

"Because people think you're adorable like one." Xavia tells him. "Well, since we've run into difficulties, we'll have to re-think this."

"I have a back-up costume, diga." Pauleen says. "I'm going to go get it!" She jumps up, running into her cabin.

"And you Todd?" Xavia asks.

"My parents mailed me the costume I wore last year." He says.

"It still fits?" Rupert asks.

"It's a few sizes bigger so I could wear it for more than one year." Todd explains. "See ya in a bit!" He hops up, going into his cabin.

"..." Xavia, Rupert, and Mordred sit in silence.

"...Well...No idea what we should go as..." Xavia says, Pauleen suddenly coming out of her cabin again.

"You two should wear matching costumes! It's be really cute!" She yells, then dashing back in doors.

"...Well, Alexander did bring over such a thing." Xavia says.

"Well, we don't have much choice." Rupert sighs, Mordred getting up.

"I'll be back soon." He says, then heading off.

"Well, here's yours." Xavia tells Rupert, tossing him a box. "See ya in a bit."

"Very well..."

Later...

"Yours looks great!" Todd tells Pauleen, who wore a sleeveless white tank top and white skirt, a gold belt with wings that went parallel to her legs, a golden halo, fake golden wings on the back. She as well wore fingerless gloves that had emeralds on the back of the hands and came to mid-forearm, and white shoes.

"Thanks, digadig!" She tells him. "Though I'm amazed your hat fits over your helmet."

Todd wore a leather cowboy vest, green bandana around his neck and a white shirt, blue jeans, brown chaps, as well as brown and dark brown cowboy boots. A gold and silver belt buckle was on his belt, which had a holster with a fake six-shooter in it.

"Thank ya, pardner!" Todd says, tipping his hat and Pauleen laughing.

"Well, and angel and cowboy. Not bad." The two look to see Xavia walking down the steps of her cabin, her hair in the trademark pony tail, and wearing black wolf ears, a white shirt with a red plaid over shirt - sleeves rolled to elbows - then a sleeveless black fur coat, denim shorts, black fur boots that came half way up her lower legs, and fingerless back fur gloves. Around her waist was belt with a fake black wolf tail.

"Werewolf?" Todd asks.

"Nah, I'm going with Pauleen's suggestion. Alexander made Rupert and I matching costumes...sort of."

"Sort of?" Pauleen asks.

"This is in no way amusing."

The three look, then burst into laughter so hard they rolled around on the ground.

There stood Rupert, wearing a red hat with a white band and dark brown feather in it, white shirt, his regular boots, and red _lederhosen. _

_ "THIS IS NOT AMUSEING!" _Rupert roars, the three continuing their laughter.

"Ruu-u-u-upert!" Xavia laughs. "That was joke!"

"...Are you serious?"

"Yes..." She chuckles. "He had another design for Little Red Riding Hood, but it looked to princely, so he made a different costume and put it under that as a joke.

"..." Rupert stands there, his face flushing red before whirling away, and going back into his cabin.

A few minutes later, he came out wearing almost the same thing as Xavia, except the fur was silver like his hair, and the denim pants were tucked into his boots.

"Awwww..." Pauleen says. "I was right, diga, you two look adorable!"

"Hm..." Rupert hums, face still reddish.

"I'm here!" The four look, seeing Mordred walking over, dressed as a knight.

"So, all y'all ready?" Xavia asks. "Let's go!"

Later...

The group was currently waiting for Rupert to escape his fangirls for the third time, when he came up to them, tired and panting.

"Are you alright?" Mordred asks.

"I...will be..." He pants.

"He may need the kiss of life." Todd says, looking at Xavia.

"Water works just as good." She tells him.

"Well, let's just hurry before they find me again." Rupert says, they walking again.

_Well, I have to admit, I do like the matching outfits idea... _Xavia thinks, looking over at Rupert. _After all, I..._

She stops, hearing some chanting.

Her head slowly turns, looking out into the forest.

_...Deeper... _She thinks.

_...Deeper, deeper...pulled by voices so sweet..._

She turns, bag slipping from her hand, gaining the attention of her friends, who turn their heads.

"...Xavia?" Mordred asks, the girl walking towards the trees.

"Xavia!" Rupert says, louder.

_Run, run as fast as you can!_

_ Deeper, deeper, we have nothing less than._

_ Any treat you want,_

_ Any sweet used to taunt._

_ Hurry, hurry, you ageless mortal..._

_ Come to our divine portal._

They saw her break into a run.

"Xavia!" Rupert yells, dropping his bag, running after her, the others following her.

_Faster, faster!_

_ Come and meet the master!_

They jumped rock and roots.

_Do not let them stop you,_

_ You don't want them too._

Ducking branches, dodging obstacles.

Xavia came to a clearing.

It was flat, a single rock in the center, round and smooth, big enough to sit on.

Four people in black cloaks and hoods stood waiting, spreading their arms so that a table with white cloth appeared in front of the rock, sweets of all kinds piled on it.

"Eat, child. That running must have tired you." The four hooded persons stepped to the sides, allowing a fifth, taller one to divide them in half.

"..." Xavia says nothing, but takes a small step forward.

"XAVIA!" Rupert's voice was distant, but Xavia's head still slightly turned.

"The feast will not eat itself." The taller hooded person says, Xavia looking back forward and walking to the rock, sitting on it.

"Pick which ever you want." They continue, Xavia looking over them, eyeing a baked good perfectly frosted to look like a black rose.

She picks it up.

"Excellent choice."

"XAVIA!"

"...Rupert?" Xavia asks, looking over her shoulder.

"The treat. Eat it. Now." The hooded person tells her.

"..." She looks back at it, lifting it to her mouth.

...

It then lands right n the hooded person's face.

"This has got to be your saddest attempt yet, Death." Xavia says, the other four hooded persons disappearing, the remaining roaring with anger, ripping the treat away as it changed to black dust with the rest of the table and sweets.

"How did you know?!"

"Oh, PLEASE." Xavia tells him, standing. "It's the Hallowed Eve, Death's Night."

"I've waited to take you for thousands of years, and yet you've remained untouchable!" He roars. "But not tonight! This is my night, my time, my turn!"

"Try to." Xavia tells him, reaching back to the pouch on her belt and pulling out a black rod, which extends to six feet, blade flipping out so that it was scythe.

"I still can't believe you took my favorite one..." Death says, taking out another scythe.

"Better start believing." Xavia tells him. He jumps at her, the scythe descending towards her, she side stepping and striking him in the gut with her knee, then strike him cross the face with the scythe.

"XAAAAAaaaaa...via?" The four friends stood at the tree line, unable to believe that their friend was battle a hooded person with a scythe.

"...Is this someone we ought to know?" Rupert asks.

"Everyone," Xavia says, jumping back at Death attempted to slice her. "meet Death. He hates me."

"She won't DIE is the problem!" He roars, swinging down at Xavia, she blocking with her scythe.

"Death, you know you can't beat me!" She tells him.

"He's tried before, digadig?!" Pauleen asks.

"Seventeen times. Eighteen including this one." Xavia tells her.

"JUST DIE!" Death roars, Xavia holding up some amulet, the air around her blurring, and Death turning to a puff of smoke at contact, blowing away in the wind.

"...What just happened?" Todd asks.

"He got sent back to the Underworld." Xavia tells him. "Anyhow, he's stuck there. He can only come here on Halloween, and, he can't leave after I send him back.

"... " Silence.

"...So! Let's head back, shall we?"

_~LE END~_

* * *

**Ree: I'm sorry. ;A; I had no intention of copying. I was writing down what I thought Joe would say.**

**DunalN2: Yes. You are VERY helpful.**

**Casey: There is no way Xavia would wear a dress. XD**

**Chi: I loved the idea of Rupert having to go as little red, and, his costume was what I came up with. And, since he'd REALLY not want to wear that, I thought of another one, but, as Xavia said, it looked to princely, so I decided to have them have the costumes they wore. Thank you the idea! :D**

**Pauleen's outfit fit here perfectly, and Todd's a bit too old to go as one of those one-suit costumes, and he's a huge Joe fan so I thought cowboy would suit him better. Again, thanks for the ideas! :D**

**Anyhow, to the reference of the start the chapter, they're talking about the visual novel ****_Ascension _****on Rinmaru. It's really cool, so I would definitely suggest checking it out.**

**ANYHOW...yeah. That's all.**

**Have a fun and frightful Halloween!**

**OH! And, if you see a spider, that means an old, dead relative is watching over you.**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
